


We Got Married

by Harayuki



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fake Marriage, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Jungwoo is a fanboy, M/M, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), WayV best boys, wgm au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harayuki/pseuds/Harayuki
Summary: Kim Jungwoo is a fanboy. He likes NCT, and has never-ending love for Doyoung.When SM announced that they would make a reality show where fans could marry one of their idols from NCT 127, Jungwoo gave it a try with hope that fate would lead him to marry Kim Doyoung.JaeWoo | slight DoWoo & All x Jungwoo(Boys Love & WGM AU)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	1. Married?

**Author's Note:**

> First, I love JaeWoo a bit too much  
> Secondly, forgive me if there're lots of grammatical error o<<

Jungwoo is a fanboy. No, he is not that kind of fans who runs the fansite, nor the fans who always following his idol like sasaeng fans either. He is just ordinary fans.

Although he always buys all the merch from his favorite group, or streams every time his favorite group doing live, he even downloaded the application where he must pay monthly (which adds to his expenses, good bye money) so he can’t get exclusive messages from his bias. He had come to all concerts his favorite group held in Korea, he can’t go overseas only to watch them, he is not made of money.  
  


His room, to nobody surprises, decorated with posters of his bias (some of group posters but _mostly_ his bias), and display cabinet full of albums, light stick, and all things that related to his favorite group.

The one that extra ordinary is his obsession.

“They will make a reality show for NCT 127!” Jungwoo showed his phone, the announcement, to his friends who currently busy with playing snakes and ladders. “Did you hear me?”

Kun was the first one responded to what Jungwoo said, “Yes, we heard you, Woo. Can you please move your phone away from my face?” Jungwoo put his phone back. “This is not the first time they have reality show, right?”

“Oi, Yangyang, it’s not your turn, give me the dices.”

“No! I haven’t rolled the dices!”

“Hendery, Yangyang, once again I saw you guys fighting, I swear in the name of my beloved Louis, I’ll kick your butt.”

“Lucas, don’t laugh. Your voice is too loud, argh!”

Jungwoo pouted as he realized his friends didn’t listen to him at all. This is important, yet his friends seems don’t care at all. He wants his friends know about his life decision. Jungwoo let out a disappointed sigh.

“I want to marry Doyoung.”

His friends stopped playing instantly. They looked at Jungwoo who still staring at them with a—rarely—serious face. Hendery and Yanyang had opened their mouth too wide in surprise, the others were still blinking, trying to process what Jungwoo said.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Xiaojun asked, he was confused.

Ten frowned, “Jungwoo, are you okay?”

Lucas sighed, he pulled Jungwoo close in his embrace. “Jungwoo-hyung, I understand that you like this Doyoung guy but we all know you can’t marry him.”

“Why?!” Jungwoo asked with rage.

“He’s an idol, you can’t marry him, Jungwoo.” Kun tried to answer it with a peaceful voice, tries not to piss Jungwoo off. “I know that you idolized—”

“I like him. A lot.” Cut Jungwoo.

Kun took a deep breath, “Okay, you like him, _a lot_. But you can’t marry him.”

“I can marry him.”

Yangyang bit his bottom lip, he wanted to say something but he was afraid of hurting Jungwoo’s heart. “Hyung, maybe you’ve been… too far as a fan.”

Jungwoo glanced at Yangyang with sharp eyes. He pursed his lips, he was ready to roll the dice to Yangyang's face.

Hendery gasped and instantly pulled Yangyang closer. He whispered to Yangyang, “Sst! Could you refrain yourself from saying something stupid right now?”

“If you were this desperate to married with someone, you can marry Yukhei you know.” Ten pointed Lucas with his chin. “At least even though he's ugly but he's real.”

“Hei!” Lucas protested.

“Could you guys please hear what I want to say first?” Jungwoo's voice rose, making everyone shut their mouths right away, even Ten, who usually always denied everyone's words.

Jungwoo smiled, pleased, “So, SM Entertainment held an audition for Sijeuni—”

"What is Sijeuni?" Yangyang raised his hand politely and asked.

“NCT fans,” Jungwoo rolled his eyes. He had explained this to his friends (five times, with full of passion) yet they asked the same question every time Jungwoo said this. “Okay, I'll go on again and _please_ don't cut me!”

“Okay.”

“That we, as fans, have the wonderful opportunity to pretend to be married to one of the members of NCT 127.” Jungwoo smiled widely, his eyes sparkling in happiness. “This is my chance to prove to Doyoung that I am his soulmate.”

The other six people were silent, confused about what they need to do, too afraid to cut Jungwoo who was still happy talking about his future with Doyoung—the guy who they don't even know. When Jungwoo finally—after 10 minutes straight—stopped talking (more like _speech_ about his bias), they looked at each other, if they took a wrong step, Jungwoo would go back to rambling on about NCT or Doyoung for the next three hours.

“But... what if it's not Doyoung who will be your husband?” Yangyang asked. Unfortunately, that was a wrong decision.

“Yangyang!” The others hissed and glared to Yangyang, making the youngest scared.

The words that came out of Yangyang left Jungwoo speechless, his mouth open in surprise. He didn't think about it.

“That’s right.” Jungwoo sighed. “What if it's not Doyoung who will be my husband?”

Jungwoo likes all of the NCT members, there is no members he hates. Maybe he doesn’t pay attention to some members, but that doesn’t mean he hates them. He just has his own reasons. But, Doyoung, he absolutely loves Doyoung, he always be the center of Jungwoo’s world (or maybe _attention_ ), Jungwoo always seeks for his photocards, following his news. Doyoung is Jungwoo’s idol.

Jungwoo looked down, his lips pursed cutely. “I only want Doyoung.”

His friends sighed, Jungwoo in sad mode is Jungwoo they don't like. The fact is they really love Jungwoo. Also, they didn't understand why Jungwoo had thought this far, there is a chance that Jungwoo may not pass the audition.

Lucas frowned, “But, you don’t know don't know if you will fail or pass the audition.” Kun immediately hit Lucas on the shoulder.

That is enough to make Jungwoo realize the reality. “That’s… right.” His eyes widened. “What if I fail the audition and Doyoung will marry someone, who is not me, and the person is unworthy for him?”

Kun sighed, he moved closer to Jungwoo. “Give it a try.” He patted Jungwoo’s shoulder. “We never know what will happen later, right?”

“What if I fail the audition?” Jungwoo asked with full doubt.

“Maybe you will pass that audition.” Ten answered.

Jungwoo groaned, “But what if it isn’t Doyoung?”

“You can marry other members, right?” Hendery giggled. “It won’t hurt to marry another man.”

Jungwoo shook his head, he gave his—cute—glare to Hendery. “I only want Doyoung!”

Xiaojun let out heavy sigh, “You don’t have to take the audition.”

“But… but what if it is Doyoung who will be the groom and it’s not me—”Jungwoo pointed himself. “—who marry him? I can’t let that terrible thing happen to my life.”

Yangyang blinked, not sure if he should angry or pity Jungwoo, “Hyung, you don’t have to take the audition. Just… spend your peaceful day with us.”

“But—”

“Okay, sweetheart, stop right there.” Lucas let his frustration out of his mouth. He can’t be in this situation all day long. “So, what do you want, Jungwoo?”

“I want to pass the audition and marry Doyoung.” Jungwoo pouted. “At least I can marry Doyoung even though it is only for increasing the rating of television show.”

“Oh my, you like that guy this much?” Kun asked curiously, eyes full of disbelieve.

“Of course!”

“How come you like that Doyoung guy this much? You don’t know him, the real him.” Ten tries his best not to scream on Jungwoo’s face. “You like him because you only see his side as an idol, you don’t know him. Perhaps off the camera he’s totally a different person, you don’t know his true nature, Jungwoo.”

Maybe Ten was right, Jungwoo doen’t know anything about the real Doyoung. But, he loves Doyoung more than anything—even his favorite strawberry milk. “I don’t care, I like him, that’s it. He is perfect, he’ handsome, his voice is like an angel. And never forget the fact that he’s funny.”

From the first time Jungwoo saw this group, he instantly falling in love with Kim Doyoung. The man, surely, is so handsome, he has soothing smile and wonderful laugh. His voice is smooth and relaxing. Jungwoo has attended fansign events several times and he knows Doyoung is always good with his fans, he is so kind.

“You never know how much I love him.” Jungwoo bit his bottom lip, his eyes won’t meet his friends.

Kun smiled softly, “If that so, just try to take the audition.” He suggested. “You won’t know if you don’t give it a try.”

Xiaojun nodded his head, “If you success, you can marry your beloved prince.”

“But—”

“If it’s not Doyoung who will be your fake husband, at least maybe you will find different side of him, something you haven’t known about him.” Ten smiled softly and patted Jungwoo’s head.

Jungwoo smiled at his friends and take them into a big hug.

“That’s right! I’ll give the try, thank you!”

* * *

Jungwoo ran along the campus hallway towards the faculty park, he wanted to meet his friends and tell them the happy news he had received this morning.

“I did it!” Jungwoo squealed happily. He showed his phone to his friends’ faces and showing the email he had received from SM Entertainment.

The six men who sat in a circle glanced at Jungwoo in surprise. “Huh?”

Ten’s eyes widened, “You did what?”

Kun gave the apologetic smile, “Sorry, Woo. Can you repeat what did you say?”

“I passed the audition! I can’t believe I got this chance to get closer with NCT 127 members!”

There only a silent for a moment until they all cheered and gave Jungwoo the big hug.

“For real?” Xiaojun jumped in joy.

Jungwoo nodded, “Yep!”

Ten opened his mouth in disbelief, “Oh God, you will playing house with famous idol!”

“It’s not playing house, Jungwoo will be married with a famous idol.” Hendery laughed, he took Jungwoo’s hand and guided him to sit down with them. “Wow, congrats! You are super lucky!”

Yangyang hugged Jungwoo tightly, he gave his cutest smile to Jungwoo. “Hyung, don’t you ever forget me if you’re famous, okay?”

Jungwoo chuckled, he feels so happy with his friends being extra. “Do you think I’ll be an idol or what?”

“Who knows?” Xiaojun smiled. “Hyung, congrats. I’m so happy for you.”

Lucas piched Jungwoo’s cheek, “I promise I will always watch your show, hyung.”

* * *

On Thursday, Jungwoo got the mail from the SM staff that their crew wanted to meet with Jungwoo to discuss about the reality show Jungwoo would be participating in.

With his mom, Jungwoo and SM also one of the famous television stations crews talked about the concept, the script, and the setting.

Jungwoo was surprised, they really had prepared everything for this show. One of the crew, probably from the TV station, asked about Jungwoo's schedule. The crew make sure that Jungwoo accepted their contract.

“We will start the shoot next week, all schedules are stated in the contract. The shooting will last eight months for thirty six episodes.” The crew explained. “And I hope Kim Jungwoo-ssi can follow all the schedules we have set.”

“My son still can follow his classes, right?” His mom asked after seeing their contract.

“Kim Jungwoo-ssi still can attend his class, if the time collided with the shooting schedule, we will make a dispensation letter and give it directly to the campus.”

“This is the script.” A crew gave Jungwoo a copy of the script. “This is the overall concept of the show. There might be additions or reductions.”

When Jungwoo received the script, he immediately opened page after page. He could not believe that his marriage was so perfectly arranged. Even where they would live and what they would say in the morning was written there.

“My son will live with his fake husband for this show?” Her mom shrieked in disbelief. Jungwoo smiled at the thought of living together with Doyoung. He will be glad living together with his bias.

Jungwoo will be the happiest human alive.

“Of course. We Got Married is a reality show where they will be portrayed as a married couple. They will pretend to be husband and wife, in this case, husband. There will be the missions and they need to clear them. Of course married couple will live together.” A woman explained and gave them a soft smile. “But, it’s okay, if we don’t have schedule, Kim Jungwoo-ssi can go back to his house.”

His mom nodded in satisfaction. But this time, Jungwoo was curious about one thing.

“Pardon me,” he asked timidly. “I want to ask, who… who will be my husband in this show?”

Because he couldn't see any names of the members in the script he was reading. Jungwoo fluttered, he really hoped that Doyoung would be his future husband—in this show.

“Ah, it’s a secret, Jungwoo-ssi.” The manager of NCT 127 answered his question. “Because we want to get this _unforgettable first impression_ scene on your first encounter. Also, we haven't told our members about this show."

Jungwoo's shoulders went limp at the answer. He sighed in disappointment, he wouldn’t stop wondering who will be his fake husband until next week. He will continue to pray that Doyoung will be his husband in this show.

"Well, if there’s no other question related to schedule and script, let's talk about the benefits that Kim Jungwoo-ssi will get."

Jungwoo prayed in his heart, he hopes he can marry Doyoung even though it was only for a show.


	2. Ep. 1: Kim Jungwoo

"So, Jungwoo-ssi, you will sit here and after a few minutes, there will be one of the members who come to you. He is your husband for this show."

"Okay."

"Have you read the script?"

Jungwoo just nodded stiffly, feels like his mind drifted away from his body.

"Good. Just relax, don’t be panic. I hope you can just be yourself, if you are happy to meet your virtual husband then show it but we will appreciate it if you don’t scream. This is our debut and I want the public to have a good impression of this show."

That’s right, today is the first day of recording. This is Jungwoo's first time doing recording for a TV show, he’s feeling under pressure right now.

He was nervous, indeed. Even though the director said there is no need to panic, he broke out in a cold sweat. About six cameras recorded him, about twenty people in front of him (standing, whispering to each other, staring at him so intense) made him very uncomfortable.

But, the actual reason that made Jungwoo even more nervous was the thought of who will be his virtual husband.

_Kim Doyoung_ , _Kim Doyoung_ , _Kim Doyoung_. Jungwoo catapulted his bias name with passion and great hope.

He only slept for three hours today, he was too excited to meet Doyoung (hopefully) today. He was excited about his new life for the next six months. He can't wait to tell his friends about the new experiences he will have. Fear and happiness had mingled together, and now he felt tired.

Jungwoo needs to sleep.

“Okay.”

_You can do it_ , _Jungwoo_. _Remember_ , _this is the ticket for your wonderful married life with Doyoung_. Jungwoo took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart and then he smiled.

“Be ready, everyone. Take one!”

Dumulmeori is the first filming location, this place will be Jungwoo's meeting place with Doyoung, no, his virtual husband, and Jungwoo has no idea who is he. Jungwoo sat on the wooden frame, staring at the beautiful lake with clenched hands in nervousness.

This was the first time he had visited the famous dumulmeori park. He has never been here, and never think to go here with his friends. He and his friends mostly spent their time at the game center or fast food restaurant.

The fact that he was here, the famous Dumulmeori, for free, even the crew gave him food for free and they are going to paid him, Jungwoo already thought that this show (as well as the crew) was not bad at all.

_Almost perfect_. If his wish comes true, Doyoung will walk to him, with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate, calling his name with his melodic voice and dazzling smile, then everything will be perfect.

Thinking about it made Jungwoo have to hold his big smile. He didn’t want the director to yell on his face.

“Hi?”

Jungwoo gasped when he heard a voice that seemed to greet him. His heart was beating so fast, he was startled, almost shouting at the person who made him have a heart attack.

As he turned around, he saw someone standing in front of him. His face is handsome, his smile is charming, his eyes look softly at Jungwoo—or perhaps it's just his feeling.

The person who will be his virtual husband for the next six months.

And this person is _not_ Kim Doyoung.

_Why_?! Jungwoo screamed, sad and disappointed inside his thought. _Why did my hopes have to be crushed a minute after I fantasized about my honeymoon with Doyoung_? Jungwoo wanted to cry.

Jungwoo caught his breath, trying not to show hatred on his face. Two winks and one deep breath, Jungwoo tried to scrape away his disappointment.

The man in front of him now smiled more gently, he looked more relaxed than before.

"I'm Jaehyun, nice to meet you." He said.

Jungwoo tried to smile, so flat it didn't even reach his eyes. Jungwoo wanted to reply that he already knew who he was.

Jung Jaehyun, one of the ace members in NCT. He is famous because of his prince-like looks, he was driving fans crazy with his visual. His voice sounds so perfect it seems like it is from heaven. Don’t forget about those dimples, fans always talk about Jaehyun’s dimple.

That’s him, Jung Jaehyun, also known as National Boyfriend. People fell in love with Jaehyun, adore Jaehyun, one of the most desirable idols from South Korea, people want him.

People _except_ for Jungwoo.

"Ah, Jaehyun-sshi." restrained himself from grumbling. He didn't know why his voice sounded trembling. He stood up and bent his body. "I'm Kim Jungwoo, nice to meet you."

Jaehyun shook his head, "Ah, there's no need to be so formal." After that, Jaehyun invited Jungwoo to sit back on the wooden frame.

Now they sat next to each other, with a minimum distance, they looked at the beautiful lake.

_How romantic_.

Jungwoo snorted, quietly so that no one would hear him.

"I'm so happy to meet you in person. When manager-hyung said that I was going to join this program, I was very nervous." Jaehyun tried to start the conversation. "I always thought, what should I do or what will happen when I meet you."

Jungwoo turned aside, his eyes met Jaehyun's. He thought Jaehyun really had a gentle gaze, the man looked at Jungwoo so friendly.

"I'm nervous too," Jungwoo answered. He sat up straight, tried to move as relaxed as possible. "I never thought that I will be the one who got this opportunity. I'm afraid I will be far below your expectations."

Despite his great desire to (pretend) be married to Doyoung, Jungwoo was scared. He had never done anything like this before, he easily got nervous, stood up in front of a bunch of strangers, he felt uncomfortable.

When he was chosen, of course, he was very happy. But that didn’t mean that his negative thoughts were gone, he was always afraid of what people think of him.

"What if people don’t like me? What if I disappoint you?" Jungwoo chewed his lower lip. No, his negative thoughts came back, he shouldn't have said this. Jungwoo chuckled, "Sorry, I talk too much."

Jaehyun was silent, looking at Jungwoo's face and it made Jungwoo nervous. There was no strange expression from Jaehyun, but there was no smile or an angry expression either. Jaehyun just stared at Jungwoo with his lips slightly open. Jungwoo blinked in surprise, trying to call Jaehyun back to earth with a wave of his hand. "Jaehyun-ssi?"

“You are so beautiful.”

Jungwoo blinked in confusion at the sudden statement. No, he wasn't blushing at all, neither shy nor pleased. "Why, thank you."

But it seemed like Jaehyun found it funny because the man laughed. "Oh, right, I almost forgot. Before I came here, I brought this." He gave a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates to Jungwoo. "I hope you like roses. Roses are my favorite flower you know?"

Jungwoo nodded, “Yes. I know it.”

That was his other biggest lie today. Jungwoo knew nothing about Jaehyun’s favorite flower.

"I told you just drop the formalities. Can I call you Jungwoo?" Jaehyun rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Okay." Jungwoo smiled. "Then, I'll call you Jaehyun-hyung. Is that okay?"

Jaehyun chuckled, "That's better." He cut the distance between them, trying to sit closer to Jungwoo.

"And... I'm so sorry for not bringing anything for you." Jungwoo pursed his lips, he felt embarrassed.

Jaehyun patted Jungwoo's head, their first touch, made Jungwoo flinch. "You can do that later on our next date."

_That was smooth_.

No wonder many people falling in love with Jaehyun, with such a handsome face, soft voice, and his words that touch the deepest part of the heart, anyone will fall in love with Jung Jaehyun.

Anyone, one more time, _except_ Jungwoo.

Jungwoo pulled the corners of his lips to smile. "Haha, hyung already thinking about our next date?"

Jaehyun nodded enthusiastically, "Of course." He chuckled for a moment. "Hey, may I ask you something?"

“Of course, hyung.”

Jaehyun looked nervous, his lips trembling. Why are you looking at his lips, Kim Jungwoo? Jungwoo shook his head a little, cursing his thoughts.

"You," Jaehyun paused for a moment. "Are you my fan?"

Jungwoo nodded immediately, "Of course. You are my idol. I like it when you’re dancing on the stage, you’re so cool. Your voice is amazing too! I like you, hyung."

_I am such a great liar_. Jungwoo didn’t know rather he should feel bad or praising himself for lying to Jaehyun’s face. He wanted to tell the truth, that he only loved Doyoung, but he didn't dare to destroy this show. How could Jungwoo be that bad and destroy this show in the first twenty minutes of filming?

_Kim Doyoung_ , _please forgive me_. Jungwoo smiled bitterly.

Jaehyun looked calmer, his face brighter, and Jungwoo can tell Jaehyun looked happier but he didn’t know why.

"I'm glad you like me. I'm afraid that I'm not the one you wanted." Jaehyun laughed with laughter. "Looks like I'm over-thinking."

Jungwoo laughed along with Jaehyun. Too bad what Jaehyun said was the truth, he was not the person Jungwoo wanted, Jungwoo wanted Kim Doyoung to be his virtual husband, not Jung Jaehyun.

_Life isn't always fair_. Jungwoo tried to cheer himself up, at a time like this he felt that maybe fate was not always on his side.

“I’m—” _disappointed_. Jungwoo wanted to cry. But no, he smiled widely, trying to be as bright as the sun. “—very grateful Jaehyun-hyung is here."

**(We Got Married | Slate 1 | Scene 1 | Take 1)**

  
(Jungwoo's outfit on his first meeting with Jaehyun)

  
(Dumulmeori)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it seems like I love JaeWoo more than my self. Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you like this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, I know nothing about WGM or how this reality show works. You can give me a comment if I made a mistake so I can improve my writing skill! :D
> 
> Also I have a twitter @harayukii


End file.
